New Life
by SlyPuffKitten
Summary: Buffy went to her own personal Heaven when she jumped off the tower. Willow brings her out of her own personal world, where she had love and a family and when shes brought back she still remembers every part of the life she was happier in. Oh and she might be a vampire whose sire was Spike and she also might be slightly crazy but in a cute way, not crazy insane crazy like Druisilla


The darkness surrounded her. Buffy was furious, she could feel the satin beneath her, feel the clothes she had ripped off already. She clawed and ripped and pulled at the thing that was encasing her. She clawed at the dirt and grass until she was exposed to the night air again. The chaos around her screamed in her ears. The yells, and panic and noise were unbearable compared to the calm she was so used to. She saw a flash of black metallic and took off after the motorcycles that sped away from her. She was there just in time to see herself being ripped apart by a demon motorcycle gang.

She didn't waste anytime to dwell on the confusion that overtook her, she was over racked with pain and sadness and channeled it away fighting, going from demon to demon and when they ran she followed. There were scents and noises that were familiar as she saw the prey that the demons were trying to go towards. They seemed happy and they smelled different, one with the flaming hair spelled rank, she was filled with power that consumed her, she was buried with the power and it was overwhelming. So she did the only logical thing, the fight had already occurred so it was time for the flight part. Where to go, where to go so she did the only thing she could think of, she went home.

"Buffy, is that...buffy?" a familiar voice said as buffy stood outside the house on revello drive.

"Where is he?" She asked staring at the door not even bothering a glance at the voice from behind her.

"Giles?" The voice asked again, buffy looked over at the voice and instant recognition occurred.

"Dawnie" Buffy said and ran towards her sister.

"How.. I mean..that doesn't matter your back" She said and hugged her sister. "Uhm giles left, he'll probably come back now that you..." She trailed off when she noticed that buffy was shaking her head. "Uhm Xander and Will and everyone" She completely stopped when she noticed the glint of anger in buffy's eyes.

"Dawn.." A voice yelled from behind them. "I could kill you, you just ran off" Spike said cleary pissed off.

"Spike" Buffy practically growled out and attacked him. She leapt on him knocking to the ground. Spike looked up completely bewildered.

"It's you, how, how are you here?" He asked. She nuzzled against his neck purring contently.

"Uhm, slayer?" Spike asked slowly trying to get up, Buffy went right along with him in his arms.

"Back, back, back, familiar, hooooommee" Buffy purred out. She licked his neck and Spike had a flash of memories. Then the tingles, tingles that would only come from a family member being near. He tried to stay standing as the memories were swirling in his mind. He started to sway under the weight the memories were placing on him and Buffy stood up and held him upright. "No, no, no Spikey sweet, sweet William, your not my sweet, your not my place. This isn't home" She pouted "No home, all alone...all all alone. I want my Spike, my Drewsy, my home!" She demanded.

"Whose Drewsy Buffy?" Dawn asked walking closer to Buffy.

"Your sister Dawnie...duh silly girl..Me and Sweet take care of you and Drewsy, and my sweet loves me" Buffy said sadly. "But this is no fun, and this isn't our home. Why Aren't you mine anymore Spike.. you were and I was yours and you, you, you loved me."

Buffy took off running inside, Dawn looked at Spike and gave him a look that said come on and ran inside after her. Spike got up reeling from the memories that didn't fit but explained the words coming from Buffy.

He went inside after her and Dawn. "Spike come up here, her hands, we need... well I don't know what we need." Dawn's voice called out. He was up there before she could finish speaking.

"Buffy, we'll fix you up real nice" Spike said taking her hands in his.

"I'm not yours anymore... you don't want me.. Drewsy misses me, you

never played with her before me but then we would have tea parties and fun" Buffy said. "I can still feel her, where she is, shes scared and alone, god spike she needs me" She looked like the old buffy.

"Buffy are you back?" Dawn asked.

"yes I'm me again, but god I remember it all and she needs me Dawnie I have to go back to her and to my Sweet William." Buffy said. Spike looked at her and held out his arms she fell into his embrace. "Spike you don't understand... I ..." She was cut off by the voices coming from downstairs. She got a look on her face of pure anger and pain and stormed down the stairs with Dawn and Spike trailing behind her.

"You stupid, insolent, evil people" She screeched. "I had a family! I had responsibilities. They let me go to the place that would make me the happiest. I was in MY HEAVEN. I was happy...happy trailing lights blinking in the night me and Dawnie and Drewsy would dance and dance" She had a wistful look as she retreated back to her happier, slightly crazier version and then the angry slayer was back. "You..evil, black and veiny, the dark drips in your veins and now I'm merged in this unhappy shell, and you left my Drewsy all alone, she was MINE!" Buffy yelled and screamed at the people who used to be her friends.

"Her aura...oh-oh goddess" Tara said and sank to the ground.

"What what is it?" Willow demanded. "We saved you from hell, we saved you."

Buffy felt a growl and snare erupt from her and threw herself at Spike her fangs elongating the minute her lips touched his neck. Spike put a hand behind her head and held her there, reassuring her with tiny little phrases till she was soothed. She pulled her fangs out and licked the wound closing it and putting a tiny kiss on it with a giggle she retracted from his embrace.

"You you monster!" Willow yelled.

"You turned her! We brought her back and you took advantage of her vulnerability." Xander pulled a stake out of his pocket and lunged at Spike. Buffy moved faster than any of them had seen possible Spike included. She had him pinned against her door his feet dangling even with her shortness.

"You don't touch my Sweet, even if he isnt my sweet." She screeched through her teeth as they were smashed together her fangs glistening from the light.

"Slayer, sweet slayer, don't do that" Spikes voice snapped her out of it.

"Dont touch him Xander" Buffy said dropping him to the floor. "You know? Right, you can feel it or know what I'm not crazy it's just.. I mean.."

"Yeah sweet slayer I do" Spike said. "Sweet Slayer, I got the memories and everything."

She turned back to him and rubbed against his chest. "Can you tell them and i'll just sit and try..try not to hurt."


End file.
